Haruka el aburrido
by artemisaZombie
Summary: Un compañero de clase de Haruka le insiste al pequeño que salga con él en una cita, pero ante los constantes rechazos decide tomarlo a la fuerza ideando un plan en el que se verán involucrados también Akira, Kengo y Kouni.


Monochrome Factor / Varios x Haruka Kujou One Shot

Haruka el aburrido 

-Haruka-kun Haruka-kun, espera, ¿quieres venir con nosotros al parque de diversiones después de la escuela? – un chico castaño y alto, del mismo instituto privado al que asiste Haruka, hacía varios días estaba tratando de que el pequeño cazador de demonios le acompañara en una "cita".

- Keita-san lo siento, esta tarde estaré ocupado – sin decir más el pequeño rubio entro al salón de clases.

"_Maldita sea debe de estar bromeando conmigo, siempre que le invito saca una escusa, ¿Qué puede estar haciendo un niño que todos los días está ocupado? Joder…" _

Lo que Keita no sabía era que Haruka estaba muy ocupado cazando demonios y planeando estrategias junto con Akira y los demás para mantener el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad. Al ser el más pequeño de su clase con dos años menos que la mayoría era de entender que Haruka se comportara retraído, aunque el pequeño de cabellos cenizos se comportaba así por otra razón, era simplemente que no le interesaba la vida escolar, había estado demasiado solo desde más pequeño y ya se había acostumbrado, eso sin mencionar que los hobbies del chico eran mas _oscuros_ por decirlo así.

Al día siguiente

-Haruka-kun, buenos días – el profesor aun no había llegado al salón de clases

-Buenos días Keita-san – respondió el menor mientas acariciaba su arete dorado

-Haruka-kun…si estás libre…algún día, es decir, ¿qué día de la semana estás libre? – el menor lo miró con hastío

-No lo sé, veras estoy metido a un club y tengo la semana llena – mintió, bueno no del todo

-…- el mayor ardía por dentro, era más que obvio que le estaba rechazando, ¿Qué carajos se creía ese mocoso? Él solo debía obedecer a su senpai y aún así le sacaba escusas por todos lados creyendo que era estúpido. Se fue sin decir más, pensando en cómo hacerle pagar.

Un par de días después

-Bien, entonces será en la clase de gimnasia – Keita se había reunido con dos de sus amigos en la biblioteca para planear la "venganza de Keita"

- Mira, esta foto la tomé de cuando le dije a mi chofer que siguiera la limosina de Haruka, este grupito estaban esperándolo en la entrada de la mansión – extendiéndole la foto a Keita - tal vez si este en un grupo de algo ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz y ya? – a pesar de que Ryuta era un pelirrojo famoso por ser muy atlético y por varias peleas ganadas contra otros estudiantes, a él no le gustaba llegar a la gente por las malas

- A mí nadie me rechaza y ustedes me TIENEN que ayudar – dijo el líder mirando atentamente la fotografía, en ella se podía ver al grupo de cazadores menos a Shirogane por obvias razones – no me convence…no es normal este grupito de estúpidos, mira, hay tres hombres mayores…

- ¿qué piensas hacer? – dijo incrédulo el único chico que no había hablado en toda la reunión, Yuno, él era apodado "el tonto de la clase" por pensar lento y estar siempre fantaseando despierto, era alto para su edad y de cabellos grises, con una mirada amable en sus ojos azules – ¿qué tiene que ver que hayan tres chicos?

- Si me dejaras terminar te explicaría idiota – la personalidad del castaño era odiosa – una vez leí un libro sobre magia negra, y dice que si invocas un conjuro con ciertas condiciones que debes cumplir, surgirá un brebaje para cambiar la apariencia por tiempo limitado… Haruka tiene tres amigos, vamos a tomar su apariencia…

-JAJAJA ahora si perdiste la cordura, estas peor que las fantasías de Yuno

- aquí tengo el libro imbécil, vamos a intentarlo y si resulta, que muy seguramente será así, tendrás que complacerme con tu boca Ryuta – rio maléficamente el líder.

-serás asqueroso, está bien y si no funciona te pondrás un disfraz vergonzoso y dirás que eres mi perra ¿de acuerdo?

-hey chicos se están pasando… - habló preocupado Yuno

El líder le ignoro como siempre y abrió el libro, acto seguido apareció una sombra negra con una voz femenina

-¡Hola! Soy Ruru – y la sombra tomo la figura de la chica de cabellos largos y rosados – escuché todo lo que estaban planeando para Haru-chan y les tengo un regalito – ninguno de ellos podía reaccionar todavía, estaban en shock, ella puso un pequeño frasco sobre la mesa y se despidió – bien, espero que la pasen bien con ese chiquillo, seguro a él también le gustará ¡bye bye! – les lanzó un beso y desapareció junto con el libro.

- ¡¿Q-QUE HICISTE KEITA QUE ERA ESO!

-No…no lo sé, como quieres que lo sepa Ryuta…– dijo el líder con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Invocamos el demonio… vendrá de nuevo por nosotros… - agregó temblando el pelirrojo

-¿estaba…hablando de Haruka…? Y ese frasco es…

-¿vieron que linda? - dijo el peligris apenas pudo reaccionar

Ambos chicos lo miraron con gotitas resbalándoles por la cabeza U¬¬

Pasaron dos horas de clase en la que los tres chicos no prestaron ni ápice de atención, Keita miraba insistentemente a Haruka con el frasquito en la mano, mientras Ruyta que estaba cerca de la ventana cada cierto tiempo miraba como esperando a que se le apareciera un fantasma y Yuno se limitaba a soñar despierto con Ruru babeando el asiento.

Cuando llegó la clase de gimnasia, el trío se cambio de ropa y quedando en los shorts azules y la camiseta blanca (el uniforme para hacer deporte) se escondieron en un cubículo de la zona de vestuarios.

-Llegó la hora de beber esto – dijo nervioso Keita

-¿…y si morimos?

-ah ahí vine Haruka, oigo su voz – dijo Yuno y acto seguido el castaño les hizo beber por las malas el brebaje.

Haruka se detuvo, sacó su uniforme para hacer deporte y empezó a desvestirse, una vez puestos los cortos shorts y la pequeña camiseta blanca a la medida del delgado cuerpo del niño los tres pervertidos salieron del cubículo emanando un aura negra demoniaca.

-Chicos... ¡¿qué les pasó! – el de cabellos cenizos se alteró y miró a todos lados buscando a los kokuchi responsables

Ante la atónita mirada del menor se encontraban Akira, Kengo y Kouni, gracias al efecto del brebaje.

-Akira… ¿son realmente ustedes?

- Ruru nos ha enviado para hacerte sentir bien Haruka-kun – Habló el falso Akira quien en realidad era Keita

-¡¿Ruru! No puede ser… ayud – pero antes de que pudiera pedir auxilio Kouni que en realidad era Yuno le tapo la boca y entre los tres lo arrastraron a un cubículo.

-Cálmate Haruka-kun – hablo Akira – es tu culpa por no sacar tipo para mí, supongo que estabas muy ocupado con tus otros amigos grandes ¿no? – Haruka aun tenía la boca tapada y Akira le levantaba la camiseta dejando ver el par de botones rosaditos en su pecho – ¿te acostabas con ellos? – los tocaba suavemente haciéndole estremecer y que un notorio sonrojo apareciera en sus pálidas mejillas al mirar a Akira con esa mirada tan lasciva hacia él.

La verdad de Haruka era que los tres chicos le parecían apuestos, y varias veces se había imaginado a alguno de ellos haciéndole gemir de placer mientras se masturbaba en la soledad de su inmensa habitación. También había intentado invocar uno que otro Shin para que le enseñara los placeres de la carne pero todo sin éxito, después de todo era obvio que el chico en materia de relaciones no sabía nada y para hacer estas invocaciones necesitaba al menos comprender esos sentimientos de deseo y placer.

El chico ya estaba con su entrepierna dura y húmeda, todo ante la imagen mental de que sería violado por los tres cazadores.

-Mira que duro está y no ha pasado ni un minuto ajaja –Kengo se arrodilló y bajo los pequeños shorts hasta las rodillas para tocar los níveos muslos rozando juguetonamente el pene por encima del la ropa interior.

Un gemido ahogado por la mano de Kengo, Akira lamia suavemente sus pezones, mientras Kengo con sus labios estimulaba su miembro hinchado por encima de la tela. Kouni que era el que le estaba detrás del menor impidiendo cualquier movimiento de este le dijo

-¿puedo soltar un momento tu boca? ¿Me prometes no gritar? – el pequeño asintió y el llevo esa mano hacia su entrepierna para liberar su miembro y acercarlo a los glúteos del de cabellos cenizos, Haruka al sentirlo se avergonzó mostrando una expresión indefensa, sobrecalentando a sus agresores incitándolos a devorarle como si una presa fuese.

Kouni inicio un vaivén frotándose duramente contra los respingados glúteos mientras Kengo hacia lo mismo pero por la parte de adelante del menor rosando ambos miembros con insistencia.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme rechazado pequeño estúpido? – le decía entre besos y mordidas a los labios. El chico solo asintió

-no te oigo pequeña perra

-S-sí – Haruka sentía demasiado placer pero también sentía miedo de lo que Keita pudiera hacerle después de todo se veía bastante enfadado con él

Los gemidos ahogados estaban haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de los tres mayores, inevitablemente se sentían más y más excitados, empezaban a salirse totalmente de control, era como si estuviesen siendo poseídos. Akira le sacó a Kengo de encima y le separo las piernas sosteniéndolas al aire de los muslos, Kouni le ayudo a bajar la ropa interior del chico y sin previa preparación se fue introduciendo a las malas en el pequeño orificio que no hacía más que rechazar ese grande e hinchado pene.

Haruka hizo un intento por gritar, en vano ya que otra vez la mano de Kouni le tapó la boca mientras este frotaba con más empeño su pene contra sus glúteos ahora desnudos. El rubio cenizo podía notar como los tres chicos se iban saliendo de control cada vez más rápido, ahora se sentía asustado y lagrimas de miedo comenzaron a recorrer sus rosadas mejillas, luego se convirtieron en lagrimas de dolor al sentir el miembro de Akira abriéndose paso en su interior sin delicadeza alguna.

Un par de profundas y dolorosas embestidas y Akira salió de su interior provocando un pequeño alivio.

-Ven aquí – jalando bruscamente al rubio, lo sacó del cubículo y lo obligó a ponerse en posición de perrito sobre las bancas para cambiarse al lado de los casilleros. Volvió a ser penetrado y sus gritos fueron acallados por el pene de Kouni quien estaba ansioso por ser atendido

-Si me muerdes te irá peor – la lujuria los tenía dominados y se habían convertido en violadores crueles. Kengo también acercó su miembro húmedo a la boca del rubio quien ahora hacia todo lo posible para complacerlos a ambos y olvidarse del dolor en su entrada. Las embestidas eran salvajes, Akira al ver la sangre salir del dilatado orificio le penetraba más y más fuerte, quería hacerle sangrar más, torturarle, cada vez sus ojos se ponían mas rojos a medida que sentía más placer.

Kouni y Kengo se besaban bruscamente mientras Haruka se turnaba para meter un miembro en su boca y estimularlo, luego pasaba al otro, ambos chicos tenían sus manos en la cabeza el niño y le halaban sus cenizos cabellos marcando el ritmo. A el menor cada le daba más dificultad chupar ambos penes, por lo que fue bajando el ritmo, estaba exhausto.

-¿Estas cansado cachorrito? – Kengo le tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a la cara, menor solo asintió – bien… creo que ya no tienes energía para chupárnosla a los dos así que te dejo con una sola – y dicho esto le acaricio los cabellos antes de quitarse de enfrente.

Kouni metió su miembro de nuevo en la cavidad de Haruka sintiendo con sumo placer como toda la atención ahora era para él, jadeaba extasiado y sus ojos también tomaban ese tono carmesí que tenía Akira.

Kengo se situó al lado de Akira y le indico que se detuviera un momento, cosa que el líder a duras penas pudo hacer, aun sin salir del menor Kengo comenzó a forzar la entrada para que su pene entrara al tiempo que el de Akira seguía allí adentro.

Haruka sacó rápidamente el miembro de su boca y apretó los dientes fuertemente al sentirse doblemente penetrado, era un dolor indescriptible, ahora ambos chicos se movían en su interior bruscamente buscando expandirlo y él se sentía morir con la sangre resbalándole por los muslos, después de un momento de embestidas dobles (XD) Akira quien hacía rato estaba dentro del menor llegó al clímax derramándose adentro y saliendo para dar un poco de alivio a Haruka, quien ahora con solo miembro dentro sentía más placer por que Kengo embestía su punto más sensible sin descanso.

Después de un rato más de estar así, Haruka había continuado chupando la hombría de Kouni y momentos después llegó al orgasmo de puro placer, lo más horrible había pasado y sintió placer al recibir la esperma del pelinegro en su boca. Por último Kengo aceleró sus embestidas increíblemente logrando que el pequeño rubio gimiera de placer incontrolablemente hasta dejar su semilla dentro de él.

Los cuatro cayeron rendidos tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de que los tres mayores volvieran a su forma original el remordimiento los invadió, Yuno ayudó a curar las heridas del pequeño, quien una vez descansado y limpio salió de ahí caminando despacio, él era una persona fría que había hecho incluso cosas peores y no dejaría de serlo, lo único que lamentaba era el punzante dolor en su parte baja de la espalda.

-Haru-chan - Ruru hacia su aparición – te vez cansado –

- viniste a cumplir la condición por haberles dado ese brebaje… ve maldita bruja – dijo el otro serio

-Haru-chan solo era una broma – dijo con un puchero la peli rosa – ¿qué diría tu abuelo si no pudieras soportar una simple bromita? – añadió juguetona

-como sea están por allá – señalando los vestuarios, la peli rosa se dirigió hacia la zona, él sabía que el precio de usar ese brebaje era convertirse en un kokuchi al servicio de Ruru, no le prestó importancia, y a decir verdad, aunque había sido doloroso el rubio cenizo también había disfrutado de la situación y lo haría aun más cuando se convirtieran en demonios obligados a combatir contra el lado de la luz de acuerdo a los planes de su abuelo.


End file.
